


I heard I’ll Love You Forever

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mpreg, Sweet/Hot, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, cuddles, snuggles, fluffyness, domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard I’ll Love You Forever

Jared is still sleeping soundly, but his pink lips are ridiculously puckered up for a kiss, as if he is dreaming about kissing Jensen. Jensen smirks and pecks kisses across Jared’s face, over his cute button nose and adorable dimples, to his little mole and back up to his temple where his lips brushes tenderly. 

Jensen grins as he brushes Jared’s curly hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears. He softy kisses his rosy cheek, and he doesn’t need the ability to hear Jared’s heart to know the affection made his husbands soul dance with joy. 

Jensen snuggles even closer until they are sharing the shame body heat, nuzzling under Jared’s chin with his arms around Jared’s waist. Jared hugs Jensen fondly, snuggling him while Jensen’s eyelashes tickle against the soft skin of Jared’s throat, making him giggle. Jared leans down until their noses touch and when he gives Jensen an eskimo kiss, Jensen’s heart nearly beats out of his chest. In return he gives Jared butterfly kisses, his eyelashes fluttering gracefully like the wings of an angel. 

He rolls over easily as Jared tumbles on top of him to straddle his waist, and he basks in the love and devotion given to him with every sweet kiss pecked to his golden freckles by Jared's lips. Jared brushes open mouth kisses to his neck, then lower to his throat before he pushes Jensen’s hoodie up to kiss his tummy. 

Breathing in a short gasp, Jensen ties to pull away, but Jared’s lips press firmly to his tummy as his hands hold onto his hips to keep him in place. Jensen has always been a little self-conscious about his body, and even more so now with his baby bump growing bigger with each passing day. Beautiful on the inside, and out, yet he still frowns at his perfect imperfections. To wondering eyes, and to his beloved husband, there is not a flaw to be found. Still, he finds imperfection in his rolly-tummy, and damn his hormones for making his eyes begin to tear up. 

Jared thumbs the tears away as he smiles kindly. “Aw, baby, don’t cry. You’re beautiful. You’re so breathtakingly beautiful.” He kisses the baby bump, happy to see Jensen smiling once again. If there is an imperfection to be found Jared doesn’t see it; his husband is gorgeous and glowing, and if he had all day to kiss his tummy and rub the cute baby bump he would. 

Gazing up into Jensen's eyes, Jared smiles an endearing grin. “You are beautiful, more beautiful than any rose. You’re the love of my life, Jensen. My reason for living. I love you.” His voice is thick with emotion and Jensen's cheeks are burning red while he wipes away a few tears of joy as he smiles. His husband never fails to look at him as if he is the most beautiful man on earth, as if he is a treasure which Jared keeps locked away in his heart. 

“I love you, Jared.” So softly the words are spoken as his heart skips a beat and the butterflies in his tummy begin to dance. Jared smiles at him before he begins to shower Jensen with kindness and love, kissing Jensen slightly plump tummy. He make Jensen giggle and squirm when he tickles him with playful fingers, and Jensen squeals with bubbling laughter when he blow raspberries on his tummy. A little hand pokes his mouth as if to grumpily complain about being woken up. 

Jensen smirks, “Looks like someone is not happy with their daddy.” 

“Shh, Shh, little one,” Jared coos, nuzzling the plump bump. “Go back to sleep. Daddy and papa are watching over you, your safe, my baby angel.” 

“As much as I love your sweet talk. I am in need of breakfast, as well as the little one inside me.” 

Playfully, Jared asks “May I have a kiss first?” 

Giggling, Jensen agrees, kiss first, breakfast after. They kiss soft and sweet, noses bumping kindheartedly as they grin like fools in love. 

The day is a lazy day. During breakfast they snuggle by the warm fire on a homemade picnic. Jared is a hardcore cuddler, so between bites he gets in a tiny snuggle, nuzzling into Jensen's warmth as he hugs him dearly. 

Afterwards they play outside in the fluffy white snow, and just as Jensen is putting the finishing touches on the snowman, topping it off with a hand and scarf, Jared playfully throws a snowball at him. Its game on then, as Jensen tosses snowballs at his husband who whoops and hollers merrily like a kid on Christmas morning. While they pups romp and play in the snow, barking excitedly as they chase snowflakes, Jensen gets in a few hits of fluff snow to Jared's perky ass before Jared tugs him into his arms and kisses him under the mistletoe on the porch. 

Evening finds Jensen late to dinner as Jared cannot keep his hand of his baby bump. Spread out on the bed, Jensen's cheeks color rosy red as Jared kisses and rubs and whispers loving affection to their little bundle of joy. Jensen can’t help it; he loves Jared and their baby with all his heart and soul, and his tenderly loving husband has that effect on him. Always making his heart flutter while making his cheeks blush. 

Truth be told, it’s not a challenge to make his cheeks flush--quite the opposite, it’s very easy. He is so lovey-dove in love with Jared that all his husband has to do is give him a playful wink or a sly smile or whisper 'I love you' and he feels the warmth glowing within his soul. 

Even when Jared plays footsie with him at the table while they eat Jensen swears he will burn up from the blush igniting on his cheeks as his tummy tingles with butterflies. Even when his hormones are out of whack and he is laughing one moment and then crying the next, cheeks puffy from his tears as he sniffles and his sad eye mirror Jared's goddamned puppy dog eyes, Jared still kisses him endearingly and promises to love him for forever and ever. 

Even when they make love, Jared is so caring and kindhearted, putting Jensen's pleasure before his own--wrapping his arms around Jensen as he sits on his lap, slowly rocking his hips as Jared's thickness fills him up, his cheeks as beautiful as a pink rose as Jared calls him ‘beautiful’ and ‘angel’ and kisses his forehead. Jared's hands are always soft and tender as they rub up and down his back, soothingly loving, and in his embrace Jensen feels adored and safe and deeply loved. 

Jared is still whispering loving words when Jensen palms his cheeks, smirking as he whispers “I love you, with all my heart and soul.”

“I love you, Jensen. From now until the day I die, my heart will always belong to you.” Jared leans in, kissing Jensen's soft, honey-suckle sweet lips, his hand rubbing soothingly over the little baby bump. 

The soul mates have never been happier in their life; their world is perfect and wonderful, and as it turned out, they got their happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/94838.html?thread=36938102#t36938102)


End file.
